Under My Skin
by Belladonna-Veilsin
Summary: When the Flash showed up on my doorstep begging for help, I wasn't prepared for what he needed. And he had no idea that he had come to the exact right place for it. All mine, but not for keeps. It was cruel. Coldflash.
1. Part 1

**Shameless PWP. Coldflash makes me giddy. And both Barry and Len are a bit OOC, but mostly because making them more marshmallow-y makes it easier to minimize plot. ;D**

(-)

A gentle thud on the front door of my safehouse had me reaching for my Coldgun on instinct. The monitor beside the door displayed the security feed from outside. The Flash was lying on my doorstep, one fist resting against the door while the rest of him seemed to writhe in pain.

I set the gun on the table by the door and opened it. The Flash whined as he looked up at me like I was his salvation "H-Help…" He sounded pathetically weak, and given all I knew about his strength, stamina, and regeneration, that was no small thing.

With no hesitation after hearing his plea, I picked him up and took him inside, pulling the door shut and locking it, awkward a task as that was. I laid him down on my couch and took him in. The kid was twitching and moving like something was crawling under his skin.

I pulled his cowl off and met Barry's eyes. "Scarlet, what did you run into that did this?"

And while Barry had already seemed red with pain and exertion, he seemed to grow redder at my question. "Meta. He was pretty pleased with himself at beating me. Didn't even bother to unmask me. Arrogant bastard."

It had been the answer I was expecting, at least the bit about it being the handiwork of a metahuman. "What did he do, Red? What hurts?"

Barry grew impossibly redder and shook his head. "No. You don't deserve to get dragged into this. Especially like this…"

I frowned, letting that be all of the concern I would show him. "You came here for a reason. You wanted my help."

Barry shook his head and then gasped and arced a little before crying out. When he was somewhat still again, he was panting. "I didn't come here. Meta dropped me in this neighborhood and told me I'd find help. I walked here on autopilot."

Came straight to me. Was there something about the guy's weird magic-science that knew I would protect the kid? "Look, you found help. But I can't help if you don't tell me how."

Another firm headshake to show he wasn't going to cooperate. But then a moan tore from his throat as he held my gaze, and it shook me, apparently visibly if the kid's eyes widening was anything to go by. Little bastard didn't realize how far under my skin he had gotten.

"I tried not to…touch me, Cold. Fuck, I need you to get me off right now." It was a groaning plea of surrender.

What. The. Fuck. Whereas I had been kneeling beside the couch, leaning over him, I stood up and walked a few feet away, turning my back to make hiding my reactions easier. "Jesus Crist, Barry."

A small sob had me turning back to him. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't ask if I didn't _**need**_ it, and I know it probably disgusts you, but that's what he said. And he warned me that it would get worse if I tried to solve the problem myself, and **goddamn** was he right!"

Barry's green eyes were filled with tears and shame, barely willing to meet mine. The tousled brown hair and sweet face made him look as innocent as ever, but I could see what he was talking about. I hadn't allowed myself to look at much besides his face, especially nothing below the beltline. I didn't need the distraction, and I didn't need Barry catching on. But Barry had an erection that was starting to tent his suit, and with the kind of stuff Cisco had made it with to withstand my gun and numerous other threats, that was no small feat.

"A lust whammy." Barry seemed defeated even as he arced again and another moan tore from his throat. "He said I wasn't going to get over it until I was completely satisfied by someone else. When I protested my lack of significant other, he laughed and dumped me a block from here."

The meta somehow knew. I had played it as close to the vest as I could, gave no outward indicators, yet the meta knew I would be all too pleased to help Barry with this. But if this meta manipulated lust, a search for lust for the Flash would have lit me up like a beacon.

"You want me to get you off." I kept my voice as neutral as possible.

"I don't just want it, I fucking _need_ it. Please, Cold, please touch me. I need you touching me so badly." He was too much when he used that sweet, innocent voice to beg me for release. Unfair.

I was back at the couch before I realized I'd moved. I was going to do this, and I knew I was going to enjoy it. But I had to keep Barry from realizing that I enjoyed it. "Fine. But I don't want you screaming rape or molestation after, understand?"

Barry was gasping and nodding enthusiastically. "Never. I'd never do that to you. Especially when you're going to make me cum so hard I can't breathe. You'll make me feel sooo good, I know it. Those fucking magnificent hands…"

Okay, this was already way too much. "You need to can talk like that if you want me to help you."

Tears sprang to Barry's eyes at the idea that I might not give him what he needed. "I'm sorry, it's just hard. My filter is gone, and I need you so badly I might die. He actually said that."

Oh, hell. "We're calling this Vegas, okay, kid? This is between us and no one else."

Barry was looking at me like I was the greatest thing in the world, and I couldn't breathe. I was already hard, and that adoration made my pants painfully tight. I need to get the kid off and get him on his way before he could notice anything.

I reached up to unzip his suit and refrained from holding his face gently, like I wanted to. I pulled the zipper down a little bit before Barry blurred underneath me, lying naked on my couch a second later. I so wasn't ready for that, and my mouth got dry. But I focused on what Barry needed so I could get him out of here before he became observant.

A glance at his face as I wrapped my hand around his cock yielded the electrifying sight of Barry watching me through hooded eyes before those eyes widened, and he let out an absolutely filthy moan as he arched up and pushed into my hand. My sanity wouldn't be intact by the time we were through.

"Already so good, Snart. You're giving me exactly what I need, you Greek god of a criminal mastermind"

Nope, straightjacket and rubber room for me. I wanted to at least unbutton my pants to make the pressure more tolerable, but it presented too much temptation and too much risk that Barry would notice. I kept pumping him, trying to make it quick and efficient.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one in a hurry?" Barry asked. "You're the one who takes his time and always has a plan."

Goddamn little shit. He couldn't make it easy on me. And he knew I'd rise to a challenge, especially from him. On the other hand, I now had an excuse to be invested in touching him and making him feel as good as possible.

I let go of his cock and felt a bit vindicated by his desperate cry. I pressed my forehead to his, putting every ounce of Cold and challenge I could into my gaze, and said, "Here I was thinking you were begging me to end it. If you're desperate for my prolonged attention as well, just own up, Scarlet. It isn't like you aren't already begging for your nemesis to touch you."

Barry grew impossibly redder but didn't reply. I didn't move. But then his eyes started shining with tears, and I pulled my face back. "You think I'm disgusting, and I'm sorry. But I really do need this, and I won't bother you agai-"

"For fuck's sake, kid. Don't cry, and I don't think you're disgusting. But if you want something, say so instead of trying to provoke me. You're an honest guy, and that's way more attractive."

That last bit slipped out, and I fought to keep my face straight as Barry's face lit up in surprise. And then a wave of pain seemed to run through him. I slid my hand around his cock, then paused. "One sec."

I heard him gasp behind me as I quickly strode into my room and grabbed some lube from the bedside table. I walked back even quicker and found him clutching the sofa, teeth gritted. I poured some lube on my hand and went back to work on his cock. The pained look evaporated instantly, replaced by desire and pleasure. And green eyes boring into mine with intense gratitude and longing.

It took every bit of self-control I'd honed over the years to not reach into my pants and give myself at least a little relief. I concentrated on a plan to make Barry an even more delirious wreck than he was now.

But a plan wasn't needed. I hadn't even sped my pace that much when Barry's breath stuttered for a moment, before he vibrated, cumming with a scream from an altered version of his voice.

I let him go and looked at my hand, covered in lube and cum and still tingling from the intensity of the Flash's superpowered orgasm. Jesus Christ, he needed to get out of here, because discovering this ability of his was incredibly hot, and my brain was mapping all kinds of scenarios and plans involving it.

I was about to excuse myself to "wash my hand", also a great chance to get off without arousing suspicion, when Barry half-laughed, half-sobbed.

"I was afraid this might happen." I didn't need to ask to realize what was wrong. Barry was still hard, and the initial relaxation of afterglow was already fading as I saw Barry squirm in discomfort.

"What the fuck? Are you a sexual Energizer bunny, Flash?" Another revelation about Barry that served to turn me on more, and my control was slipping.

Barry nodded. "Pretty much. Refractory period is almost non-existant, and I can have almost endless orgasms as long as I'm in the mood for it. I was sorta hoping there'd be an exception here to spare you any more of this, but…"

Endless orgasms. Barry Allen cumming over and over and over again. Something of my desperate arousal must have shown on my face because Barry seemed to tip to my hand. "If you need to get off, don't hold off on my account. Fuck, I'll help if you want. You're certainly helping me, and it looks like I'll need you even more."

The Flash, Barry Allen, was offering to get me off. My self-control was already shredded, and I went for my fly, until Barry beat me to it. He pushed me onto the couch and pulled my pants off, and he was making himself at home between my spread legs before I knew what happened.

Him licking his way up and down my cock like it was a lollipop wasn't anything I was remotely prepared for. My hands slid into his soft hair on reflex; I needed something to hold onto.

"You look like you need this almost as bad as I do. Far be it from me to give Captain Cold blue balls."

I laughed for a moment, but it changed into a gasp when Barry took me into his mouth. He didn't hesitate, didn't gag, just slid smoothly down my cock until I was buried deep in his throat. "Holy shit. Thought you said you didn't have a significant other. You don't strike me as the type of guy to walk around sucking stranger's dicks."

Barry blushed, and it was beautiful and amusing with him deepthroating me. He made no effort to reply, though, which made me more curious. But it could wait until after I emptied myself into that sweet face of his. Which, Jesus, was coming up fast.

I tightened my grip in his hair and started to fuck his mouth gently, wanting to see how he'd react. He relaxed and kept himself wide open for me. I fucked his face more earnestly, and it earned me a groan that vibrated my cock, making me slam into his throat twice more before I came hard enough to lose track of everything for a few moments. Stupefied. The Flash was the most dangerous opponent I'd ever faced, and this was just one more reason.

I melted into the cushions, dazed and blissed out, but lifted my head to look when Barry groaned. I blinked. The front of the couch and the floor were splattered with cum. Barry drank mine down like a fucking pro, and his hands had always been somewhere on me the whole time.

"Did you just cum from getting creamed?" I couldn't keep the incredulity from my voice, and Barry turned away, looking as ashamed as I had ever seen him.

I saw that he was still hard, and the tension in his frame told me he wasn't fully satisfied yet. "I didn't mean it like that, Barry. Fuck, if you like it that much, I will fuck your face till you cum whenever you want." I thought a moment. "Excluding when I'm attending to any heist business."

That made Barry turn to look at me, surprised. This was the third time my unintentional displays of interest had made him look taken aback, and dare I say it, intrigued.

"Just come over here; you obviously aren't done with me yet."

(-)

 **Cutting this in half since the last bit is holding me up and I really want to post. Bad girl, I know. Also, I want that first one to actually play out longer, but it didn't happen during my first draft here. I might expand to Captain Cold actually using his nefarious plan on the poor, helpless Flash. ;D**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2. Last bit was hanging me up and I really wanted to post, so I cut Part 2 in two as well, so I could work on the unfinished part.**

(-)

Three fairly swift handjobs and orgasms later, I was rock hard again, and Barry was still cursed. "Kid, there has to be something else we can do to fix this." I had a few ideas, but I wasn't going to be the one to point out those kinds of potential solutions. If anything like that happened, I didn't want anyone claiming I coerced him at all.

Barry blushed and looked away, trembling as the arousal began to burn through him. "You want to fuck me?"

Damn, did I ever. "I'm certainly open to that option. Have you…done that before?"

Shaking his head, Barry said, "Not with anyone else." He got even redder as he met my eyes; he obviously didn't mean to divulge quite that much.

Barry was showing so much vulnerability and glimpses of interest that it was starting to make me reckless. "Is that how you learned to suck cock like that? Got dildos to practice with?"

There was a shy shade to his smile when he said, "Yeah. Having the real thing felt even better, of course. You're so much better than I imagined."

Both of us tensed up. I looked at Barry searchingly while he tried to look anywhere else. "I just meant since this started. I was afraid you'd be really hard on me. But you've just been occasionally the perfect amount of rough. I'm really glad I got dropped here instead of anywhere else. Especially if it had to be someone I oppose; I trust you the most."

"We've agreed you shouldn't trust me, Red." Especially when he started talking like that. It was dangerous, and he was already too far under my skin. I didn't want him getting into a vital organ next.

A shrug. "I know I shouldn't, but I don't seem to be able to help it. You'd think I'd learn…" He sounded a little broken as he trailed off, and now he was squeezing vital organs like I was afraid he would.

Our conversation was interrupted as all the pain that had been rebuilding after his last orgasm made itself properly known. Barry jerked like someone had punched him, and he whined and squeezed my thigh. We were both completely naked by now, and I slid back on the couch and spread my legs. "Sit down."

Obediently, Barry sat down and moved till my cock was pressing against his lower back. I pulled him even closer so I could whisper in his ear. "Spread your legs for me, Scarlet."

Barry complied without pause or hesitation, legs spread wide enough to rest outside my spread legs. He really did trust me. God, this was bad. And I didn't have it in me to betray him again to prove he shouldn't. Especially not now, like this.

Without me saying a word, Barry squirted a bit of lube in my hand, and I wrapped my hand around his cock and took off. That hitch of breath when I first started touching him was a sound I was already addicted to. This was very bad.

I had started taking liberties, and in this position, it was even easier. I nipped along his neck and shoulder, then started adding the occasional hard bite that made Barry gasp and tremble in my arms. "Yes, Cold, just like that. Fuck, you're so good with me…"

"Len," I said before I could think about it.

We both paused for a moment. "What?"

"When we're doing something like this, call me Len." No point in backing out once I said it the first time. Just throwing silicone on this slippery slope, what the hell. I was falling anyways, whether I landed well or not.

"Leeeeen…" Barry groaned and drew out my name, and my spare arm pulled him tighter against me instinctively. "You liked that, didn't you? Your cock is practically twitching."

Little bastard. Invade me and then gloat. We'd see who was controlling who. I moved my spare hand to get some excess lube on my fingers, then moved down between Barry's legs. The hitch of breath was more like a staggered gasp, and it was possibly even more enjoyable than the regular one.

As I started teasing Barry's entrance, he squirmed and moaned. When I used one finger to breach him, he couldn't stay quiet. "Fuck, Len, yes, fuck me, fuck me. Fuck me with your fingers until I swallow them up when I cum."

This was cruel. Barry was under my skin and in my heart and all of this pointless hope was tearing at my insides, everywhere Barry was, which was pretty much everywhere. I couldn't have him, so I didn't want to want him. There were so few things that I wanted that I couldn't just steal. Unfair that the greatest and most precious thing I desired fell into that category.

So all this touching what I could never really have, him moaning my name, begging me, had me bleeding internally. This had to stop. But I couldn't stop as Barry was sliding his arms back around my neck and thrusting into my hands desperately.

"So close, Len, you have me so close. Make me cum, Len. Fuck, you're so amazing at making a wreck out of me."

"Look who's talking," I said in the quietest voice I could.

"What?" Barry asked, but vibrations shook him as he came, and they made short work of my remaining stamina, and I released all over his back. It felt incredible. _He_ felt more incredible than anything else in my life.

"Oh, you came on me. Fuck, it's so warm and sticky; I love it."

And I couldn't take anymore. I pushed him forward and got off the couch, ignoring his inquiries as I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard him outside the door before he knocked once.

"Len, are you sick?" I didn't answer. "Did I do something wrong?" The broken vulnerability in that question meant I couldn't just ignore it.

"Shut up, kid, you know you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why are you hiding? It's just me, and by now you've seen all of me."

That was the problem. I had seen almost all of him, and I wasn't allowed to keep it. "Look and touch, but don't keep" was worse than never having him.

And the sudden wetness on my face was spontaneous sweat from all the exertions so far. Goddamn it, I couldn't just hide in the bathroom and cr-sweat spontaneously.

It was time to do what I always did, what I should have already done, when something tried to push past my defenses. I pushed back.

Drying the sweat, I unlocked and opened the door taking Barry by surprise. He backed up as I invaded his personal space. "You're enjoying yourself an awful lot. Is there even really a curse?"

That backfired as that very moment Barry's eyes widened, and he doubled over. He started twitching and emitting whimpers. "How can you ask that? Of course there's a curse; do you think I would have shown up here if there wasn't?" The moment he said it, Barry looked horrified.

But there it was. Without the control of a metahuman, Barry Allen would have no interest in me. And that was what I couldn't bear. I glared at the boy who could rip past a lifetime's worth of defenses without trying and leave a whirlwind mess of me in his wake.

Barry started sobbing, which probably had as much to do with my stare as with the intensifying pain. I couldn't keep up the glare when he cried like that. I turned away, half a mind to get dressed and leave the safehouse entirely.

A particularly wretched sob stopped me. "I really think I need you inside me to fix this, Len. It gets worse when you distance yourself."

"Inside me" he said. Not fuck, but "inside me". Hell no, especially when he phrased it like that. "I am not fucking you, Barry; I am taking you to your friends like I should have when you showed up instead of going along with this insanity. One of them can fuck you."

Barry seemed almost hysterical and looked like he might throw up, and his body looked like he was having a seizure. I knew Barry was a bad liar, and something he had just said seemed soberingly true right now. "It gets worse when you distance yourself." Barry looked like he might be dying.

And as much as I hated loving the kid, I did. "Jesus, Barry, calm down. You can stay." Against my will I found myself pulling him from the floor and onto the much-stained couch. His seizing died down and I ran my fingers through his hair until he was all dry sobs and sniffling.

"I almost died." The words were quiet and made me hold him closer.

"I know." I felt guilty, because, yes, it was obviously set off by my rejection of him. But why? "Barry, why does it get worse when I distance myself from you? Would it be anyone who had started this with you?" I was starting to get suspicious, like I should have been this whole time, except Barry was trustworthy and completely past my usual defensiveness, so I hadn't stopped to question thoroughly.

There was no answer for a while. When all the sniffs and dry sobs were over, Barry finally replied, "There was one thing he told me that I haven't told you."

I sighed. Of course. The kid left out something that was probably the real solution to this curse. "What was that, now that you've so graciously decided to share?"

Barry ducked his head and hid it in my chest, which was both adorable and insane. "It can't be just anyone who satisfies me. It has to be someone I love."

My heart sped up, and I knew Barry could hear it from where he was pressed against my chest. If this was a joke, some lie or trick, I would bring a glacier down on the Flash's city, and he'd never see it coming. Hell hath no fury like a criminal mastermind who'd been toyed with.

"He also said that if they didn't love me back, or if they rejected me, I'd die."

"Is this fucking Beauty and the Beast?" It slipped out automatically.

Barry froze, then started laughing. It was infectious, and we were both in tears by the time we got ahold of ourselves.

"Big Disney princess fan?" Barry asked, wiping his cheeks.

"I have a little sister. Don't read into it too much. But I saw the movie, and this is back-asswards from how it's supposed to be. The Beast gets cursed for being a heartless asshole. Of the two of us, we both know which character here is more in need of a good curse." It was a very ridiculous discussion, but this was a very ridiculous situation. "Although the Beast was the one cursed also because he was the one who encountered the Enchantress…"

A thought struck me. "For once, I am going to play Cisco's silly game. This guy's nickname is Enchantress. See how the smug son of a bitch finds that funny."

Barry dissolved into giggles again, but then moaned. "My curse isn't lifted. I'm pretty sure I need a beautiful man to make love to me before I'm satisfied."

Fuck. "When you put it in those terms, I think I have a beastly maiden to take care of."

More laughter. "Okay, we're done with the metaphor; it's getting bad."

"Fair enough. I have a speedster who needs to be lovingly fucked into the mattress until he's screaming."

Barry shuddered against me and stood. "Yes. Your bed. Make love to me in your bed."

There was nothing I could do that would allow me to deny his request. It was exactly what I wanted. And I was always going to be selfish, especially when it came to Barry.

In a blur, I was on my bed, over Barry, our eyes locked in a gaze that was too intense and intimate for my comfort. I was in way too deep here, but Barry seemed all too eager to dive with me. And as long as that was true, I'd risk everything to stay with him. My heart hadn't given me much choice. I couldn't survive long without him anymore. If he hadn't wanted me after all this, I'd be pulling heists weekly just to make him show up to stop me.

"What are you waiting for, Len? Don't you want to sink into me and make me yours? Make me shudder and beg and scream your name?" Barry looked way too assured and satisfied.

Him talking like that with an innocent, boyish face that only looked mischievous and coy enough to be sneaking from the cookie jar was a devastating weapon against me, and I think he knew it. "My sweet-faced little hero, do you think I won't make you regret challenging me?"

"I'm hoping you will. Teach me a lesson, Len."

Bastard. I went to kiss my way down his neck, down his chest, down his hips and thighs, purposefully neglecting his cock, his gasps and whimpers music I could listen to for the rest of my life. When I pressed a kiss to the bottom of his foot, he vibrated ever so slightly. It was a useful tell.

I started working his foot over, rubbing the muscles and loosening the toes. A glance up at the kid's face showed me his eyes blown wide and his mouth open as he breathed shakily and heavily. His gaze was glued to my hands on his feet, and his cock was leaking copiously.

Switching to his other foot, I kept my eyes on his face, watching him getting more worked up. His body was filling with tension too, and I kept at it, certain I would love where this was headed. When I licked his toe he let out a pathetic little whimper and came, vibrating and thrusting helplessly, the duration of his orgasm surprisingly long for the comparatively small amount of stimulation.

When he finally stilled, he was weeping quietly, which wasn't part of the plan. I lay down beside him and pulled him close, one hand rubbing his back while the other pulled his face onto my shoulder. The way he clung to me like I was keeping him alive was both rewarding and concerning.

"Barry, what's wrong? I know that felt good. Was it too much?"

He nodded slightly from where he was hiding his face. "A little. Just…I had no idea that would feel that way. No one's ever really paid attention to my feet, even before the lighting. And you may have noticed my regenerating cells make me pretty…sensitive. My feet are my weapons, and…you gave them so much care that they've never been given."

Barry was calming, pulling me in closer and thrusting his still-hard cock on my stomach. "That was the best lesson ever, Len. You seem to know me better than anyone else ever has…"

The kid never played fair. Whispering sweet words onto the skin wet from his tears. I was already painfully hard. "Class isn't over, Red. I believe you challenged me to push inside you and make you beg me and scream my name."

That garnered some earnest nodding. "Yes. Mess me up inside until I'm yours, till I can't live without you. Don't you want me at your mercy?"

Little shit knew every button to push on me to get exactly what he wanted. Then again, we seemed perfect partially because of how well we clashed and complimented each other. Hot and Cold. Fast and Slow. Maybe this was just another way we fit together.

(-)

 **Eep, just those last two bits to finish now and Part 3 will be done.**


End file.
